Seaking Catching Day
by Bayleef Stardust
Summary: Sequel to Working On A Dream. Misty participates in the Catch-A-Seaking Contest in Johto, where she meets a very special friend. Meanwhile, Brock tries to talk to Ash about love and sex. (PokeShipping, Ash x Misty)


On a warm, sunny morning, some time after Misty's twelfth birthday, our heroes finally reached a beautiful fishing spot between Goldenrod and Ecruteak City. "Finally, we're there!" Ash moaned. "I'm so hungry!"

"You're always hungry, Ash!" Misty sneered, as she saw Pikachu laughing at his trainer. "Anyways, I'll be off now to register, you two should already go to the stands by now before others take the best seats!"

"Okay then, good luck!" Ash wished his friend good luck. "Bring me lots of chocolate!" The winner of the Catch-A-Seaking Contest didn't just get a trophy, he or she would also be rewarded with a year supply of chocolate. Just like a year ago, Misty decided to participate in the annual competition.

"You can eat on the stands while Misty participates in the Catch-A-Seaking Contest!" Brock suggested.

"But we don't have any money..." Ash cried.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu shouted, fearing that he would miss out on Pokemon food today.

"Don't worry, Pikachu," Brock said. "I still have a bag of Pokemon food and a bottle of ketchup left for you!"

"Pikapi!" the yellow mouse cheered, while his trainer's stomach growled again. "But what about me?" the Pallet Town-native asked.

"For you, I have two old slices of bread and that's it," Brock admitted. "We'll have to hope Misty wins the competition, so we can eat some of her chocolate, or sell some to buy healthier food..."

"I'm curious what other people are participating this time," Ash said. He stared at the long line of trainers, who were all waiting to register for this special day.

"I can't see Misty anywhere... We can't even see the reception desk from here, the crowd is too big!" Brock moaned. "Let's just go to the stand, so you can eat your bread."

Meanwhile, in the line, a brown-haired girl wearing a red short-sleeved shirt saw a familiar face. "Hey Misty, do you remember me?" she asked.

"May? It's so nice to meet you, what are you doing here?" Misty asked. May was Ash's and Brock's former travelling companion, who travelled with them in Hoenn while Misty was suffering at the Gym. The two met each other three times and developed a friendship during those moments.

"I'm in Johto to participate in Pokemon Contests and decided to participate in this competition too, it seemed like a nice way to spend a warm, summery day," May explained.

"Nice! I was lucky that my sisters finally allowed me to leave the Gym, where I was suffering and being treated like a slave! Because two of the three started a threesome with the substitute, they wanted to keep him there, so I was free to go. Now, I'm travelling with Ash and Brock again. They're already in the stands," Misty explained.

"I'm so glad you're happier now! Anyways, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend," May said, while pointing at the handsome, green-haired guy next to her.

"Nice to meet you, I am Drew," the Coordinator introduced himself.

"Hi Drew, I'm Misty," the aspiring Water Pokemon Master said. "Are you participating in the contest too?"

"No, but I'll support May from the stands," Drew said.

"How did you two meet?" Misty asked.

"I met him when participating in contests. We started out as rivals, but then developed feelings for each other. After a contest in Johto months ago, I finally confessed my feelings to him, and that's how it started," May explained. "He gave me a rose when he told me he loves me back!"

"That's so romantic!" Misty said. "I wish Ash was like that..." she thought.

Then, a man wearing a green Cacturne suit walked up to May. "Don't think you can win this fabulous contest, darling! The chocolate is going straight to my tummy!"

"Oh no, it's him again..." May moaned.

"Who is that?" Misty asked.

"That's Harley, my rival. He always comes up with nasty plans to disrupt anything I participate in," May explained.

"How dare you to talk about me like that, silly? I always play by the rules!" Harley shouted at May, while giving Misty a strange look. "Who are you? Are you a friend of May?"

"I'm Misty, and yes, I'm a friend of May. And as far as I know, you're a cheating scumbag!" Misty snapped.

"Oh dear, do you really believe that nonsense? I'm an innocent guy, really," Harley assured Misty. However, if he'd be Pinocchio, his nose would've doubled in size. "Anyways, I already registered, so I'll be off to the lake now. Good luck!"

"What a dick!" Drew moaned.

"Yeah, why can't he play by the rules?" Misty asked.

"Because he's Harley, that's why!" May snapped.

After registering, she and Misty went to the lake as well to take a boat. Meanwhile, Drew walked up to the stands. Five minutes later, an announcer started explaining the rules. "This is the annual Catch-A-Seaking Contest! The rules are as follows: each of you received a Lake Ball that you can use catch as many Seaking as you want, but you can only keep one at a time. Who catches the heaviest and biggest Seaking wins a trophy and a year supply of chocolate. If there's a tie for the heaviest, the two trainers will have to decide who wins by having a battle. If you leave this lake, you'll be disqualified. You're only allowed to use your boat, your rod and the Pokemon you registered, other things that could help you are not allowed. Champion Lance is here to award the trophy to the winner. On your marks, get set... GO!"

And so, Misty's small, red boat drifted off to the north of the lake, where she threw out her rod, with her special lure attached to it. Then, she sent out the Pokemon she would use in this tournament. "Goldeen, I choose you!" she shouted, while hurling a Poke Ball up in the air. "Goldeen!" she shouted, while looking for a comfortable spot next to the boat.

A while later, she felt something. "Hey, I think I hooked one!" she thought, while trying to pull the rod. However, instead of a Seaking, she hooked another rod! Another boat came at hers, with the person in it trying to catch what he hooked, not knowing he hooked Misty's rod instead of a Seaking. Fortunately, the man and Misty were able to turn their boats and prevent a crash when they saw they hooked each other's rods. "Oh, it's you again," the blue-haired man moaned, while untying his rod.

"Oh, you again, Andreas..." Misty moaned. She remembered this man from almost two years ago, back when she participated in the Catch-A-Seaking Contest for the first time. Back then, he and his Poliwrath insulted her Poliwhirl. Fortunately, the redhead's Pokemon ended up defeating his evolution. While Misty was reflecting back on those memories, Andreas sped away in his boat, looking for another fishing spot.

Meanwhile, Harley was going around the lake with his boat. "Why would I beat all those Seaking myself?" the purple-haired man asked himself. "I can also just follow other trainers and throw a Lake Ball once they defeated the Seaking. That way, I'll be certain to keep Cacturne fresh in case I have to battle, or to catch a bigger Seaking at the end if needed! And then I'll win some fabulous chocolate!"

"Cacturne Cac!" his needle-packed Pokemon laughed. "Harley is so smart!" he thought, while he gazed upon Misty's boat, which was only a short distance away. He saw how Misty tried to reel in something with her rod.

"I got a bite!" she thought. Then, she finally pulled the rod, making the Seaking on the water's surface. "Wow, that's a big one, I have to catch it! Goldeen, hit it with your Horn Attack!" The wild fish got struck by its pre-evolution, but didn't back down yet. The fish retaliated with a strong attack, smashing Goldeen down with his horn.

"Oh no, it's a Megahorn!" Misty thought. "Goldeen, can you go on?" she asked. Much to her pleasure, the Pokemon nodded eagerly.

Then, Misty knew what to do. "Goldeen, use your Flail!" she commanded. Because the unevolved fish was severely damaged, the attack struck the wild Seaking for heavy damage, defeating him. "Awesome, you did it!" Misty complimented. "Ash will be so impressed when I win this contest again, and maybe I can give him some chocolate in exchange for a kiss!"

However, then, she saw a Lake Ball coming from behind her, catching the Seaking! "Huh? Where did that come from?" Misty thought. Then, she turned around and saw Harley's boat drifting behind her. "Hey, you cheater! Give me that Lake Ball!"

"It's my Lake Ball, and all I did was catching a defeated Seaking! You can't prove that you defeated it, so it's mine now!" Harley laughed.

"But I can prove it, I videotaped it when you threw the Lake Ball," a blonde-haired girl in her young twenties said, holding up her cell phone. "Give that girl her Seaking back!"

"And what if I don't?" Harley asked.

"Then I'll take this video to the officials, then you'll be disqualified," the blonde replied calmly, while her Whiscash drifted next to her boat. "So will you give her her Seaking back or not?"

"No! That's my Seaking, you're just bluffing! You don't really have any footage, darling!" Harley nagged. "And even if you do, I won't let May or any friend of her win that fabulous trophy!"

"Then I'll go off to the officials when the contest ends, I already caught a Seaking myself," the girl threatened Harley.

"Yeah, I think I saw you catching that Seaking," Misty said. "It's really big, I think you might win!"

"Thanks, but I'm not so sure about that... I don't really have much confidence, I think the one Harley stole from you is bigger, and I'm sure there must be even bigger ones in this lake," the girl said, while she and Misty were looking for another spot, going far away from the cheater. "By the way, I'm Austyn and this sweetie here is my Whiscash," she introduced herself, while pointing at her Pokemon.

"I'm Misty and I'm an aspiring Water Pokemon Master," the former Cerulean City Gym Leader explained. "And this here is my Goldeen. Your Whiscash is so cute!" However, Misty also thought about the one she loves. "Whiscash is cute, but not as cute as Ash!"

"Thanks!" Austyn responded, while Whiscash blushed a bit. "And I saw you blushing too, are you thinking about a beloved one?"

"Never tell this to anyone, but I was thinking about a friend I'm travelling with, his name is Ash," Misty admitted. "I don't have the guts to confess this to anyone yet, but I suppose I can trust someone I don't know."

"Of course you can, I won't tell anyone. So what's Ash like?" Austyn asked.

"He's a super hot guy with black hair and he's really passionate. I just wish he wasn't so dense about love..." Misty moaned. "He just doesn't understand."

"And how old is he?" Austyn wanted to know.

"Twelve, so I hope he'll learn more about love in the future. But I want him now!" Misty said. "Do you have any idea how to get him to understand?"

"Not really, some people are just late-bloomers," Austyn said. "You can't hurry love, you just have to wait."

"I suppose you're right," Misty moaned. "You're a great listener!"

"Thanks!" Austyn said. Then, she looked at her phone. "Oh dear, we only have five minutes left! I'll help you by fishing as well, you can catch it if I get a bite." Then, the two girls threw out their rods.

Then, after two minutes, there was finally something on the hook. "I think I got one!" Misty shouted, while reeling in her rod. "This is awesome!" A big Seaking was seen while she reeled in.

"Goldeen, use your Flail!" Misty commanded. She knew that her Pokemon severely damaged from the battle with the previous Seaking, causing the fish to greatly damage the opponent, defeating it in one hit. Then, Misty threw a Lake Ball, catching the desired fish. And this time, Harley was nowhere to be seen.

"Congratulations, Misty!" Austyn shouted, while her Whiscash shook her fin with Misty. Then, the blonde pointed at Misty's Goldeen, who was shrouded in white light and started growing. Then, when the light went away, a bigger, stronger fish with a bigger horn was there. "Congratulations, now you have two Seaking!" Austyn said.

"This is so cool!" Misty screamed, while jumping in the water and hugging her newly evolved Pokemon.

Then, the announcer spread a message using the megaphones. "The Catch-A-Seaking Contest is over now. As of now, you are no longer permitted to catch any Seaking. You need to go to the entrance to weigh your Seaking and return those, along with any Lake Balls. There, we will decide the winner and award him or her with the grand prize!"

Unfortunately, while Misty and Austyn tried to go to the entrance, Harley's boat quickly passed. Then, he sent out his Cacturne, attempting to slow the girls down, so he could get his prize before the two would arrive. "Cacturne, Sandstorm!" the purple-haired cheater commanded. After preventing progress for the girls, he and his Cacturne sped away, attempting to win the contest with the illegally caught Seaking.

"Whiscash, blow it away with Whirlpool!" Austyn commanded, while water prevented the sand from hurting our hero and her new acquaintance. Unfortunately, Harley was already away and was two minutes ahead of our friends. "We're losing time!" Misty moaned.

And so, five minutes later, the redhead and the blonde finally reached the reception counter. Unfortunately, they saw Harley standing on a big stage, while Johto Champion Lance was ready to award the Cacturne trainer with his undeserved award. Because of that, Austyn ran to the big stage, hoping to prove the injustice before it was too late. "Stop! Wait! Harley is a scumbag and a cheater!"

"Why are you saying that? Do you have any proof?" Lance asked, while Austyn got on the big stage.

"Look... This video..." Austyn gasped, while showing the video on her cell phone.

"Wow, she's right! Harley isn't the winner!" the shocked Champion spoke to the audience.

"NO! NO!" Harley cried, while running away from the stage, along with his Cacturne. Meanwhile, Misty finally reached the stage. "That cheater slowed me down, I still have a Seaking to weigh," Misty said. The Pokemon turned out to be 46 kilogram, higher than all the others. "We have a winner!" Lance shouted in the megaphone.

"And how about you? They haven't weighed your Seaking yet," Misty asked.

"I don't mind. I'm pretty sure mine is bigger than yours, but I think you deserve this win. You lost your first Seaking to Harley, and then you still caught one while being under awful time pressure. And then your Goldeen evolved! I think you deserve this prize more than me," Austyn explained.

"Oh, thank you so much, that's so sweet! But it doesn't feel fair... Don't you want to win?" Misty asked, while receiving the trophy from Lance.

"I'm not competitive, I just participate for the fun of it," Austyn answered. "And I definitely had fun together with Whiscash!"

Then, Misty got a giant bag of chocolate. "Austyn, because you exposed Harley for his foul play, I want to give you the first chocolate bar," she said, while giving her new friend a significant amount of her favourite food, which was almost eaten by the blonde in no time. However, she also gave some of it to her Pokemon. "Whiscash!" the fish squealed, while getting a hug from her trainer.

"Wow, that girl standing next to Misty on the stage is hot!" Brock said to Ash on the stands. "I would do her!"

"And I hope Misty will save some chocolate for me," Ash moaned, while his stomach growled.

"I think she's giving it to that hot blonde chick, and she seems to like it a lot," Brock complained, while staring at Austyn's fairly big chest, which was partially shown by the slight bit of cleavage her top was exposing. "Do you think she'd like me, Ash?"

"Not as much as I like chocolate," Ash answered.

"And not as much as you like Misty," Brock teased.

"I don't like Misty, why do you say that?" Ash asked.

"Because it's so obvious, you just don't realize it yet!" Brock shouted.

"How can I realize something I don't feel?" Ash asked.

"Because you're too young and immature," Brock explained.

"I'm not immature!" the Pallet Town-native snapped.

"See? That's exactly what I meant," Brock said. "That response is so immature, why don't you just admit that you're too immature to understand this stuff!"

"Oh yeah? Then do you know what love is? And why guys like boobs?" Brock asked.

"Love is what I feel for my best friends, like Misty, Pikachu and you! And I don't know what's so nice about boobs," Ash said, while thinking about the time when he stared at Misty's chest when he saw her wearing a bikini for the first time.

Then, they saw Austyn and Misty standing behind them, who came to the stands after receiving the prizes. The redhead grabbed Ash by his cheek and said "Someday you'll understand, Ash. Someday you'll understand."


End file.
